Who's Baby to Be?
by Bob1097
Summary: A oneshot I wrote for Devonne! Sorta based on the song 'Jane says'. Can Jane find real love in the end? Alexy Shelley/OC/Evan Bourne


**This is something I randomly wrote for Devonne, cuz she's awesome!**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

"I am so over this Alex!" Jane said and tried to push past him, but like always he pushed her back against the wall. He held her wrist high above her head so tight that she could feel her skin bruising.

This happened so often that she hated to say it, but she was use to it. He had come home drunk, _again_ and she had threatened to leave him, _again _and he had hit her, _again_! It really couldn't get much worse she thought. They had established a pattern, and she allowed it to continue.

"You know you can't leave me." He said and clamped his vile mouth on her neck. She struggled and tried to pull away from him, but she was no match for his strength.

His breath it's self was enough to be intoxicated, it was heavily drenched with alcohol.

"Get off of me Alex, this is over!" She said and tried to wiggle free again.

"Well if it's really over, I think you own me some good-by sex." He said and forced his lips on hers.

She twisted her face away from him, then kneed him as hard a she could in the groin "I don't own you anything Alex, you're drunk, get off of me!" She said and pushed him away. He slid moaning onto the floor. She ran to the door and grabbed her keys off the hook and went to her car. He only made it to the door in time to see her speed away.

It was late, so rather than bother her family or friends, she got a cheep motel room for the night, and elected not to vent about her latest brake up with Alex Shelley to anyone. She knew what they would all say any way, she had heard it before.

She collapsed onto the bed and sighed heavily, that relationship hadn't always been bad. Use to they could go more than just a few weeks before he beat her and she left. They had met by chance. Just like all the couples in movies that live happily ever after. He had that smile that she was so drawn to. Perfect kisses, sweet moments, and her rock anytime she needed it. He was everything to her! Air it's self! She wanted those happy days back, she wanted the Alex she had fallen so deeply in love with.

It was extremely late but if she knew Alex he was still awake, and by now in the mood to woo her back. She picked up the phone and called there house. It rang and rang until her own voice met her ears. –"It's Alex and Jane, leave a message or call us back!"

Okay, so maybe he went out, if he had went out, he was with Chris. She called Chris's house and he answered right away. "Hey Chris, it's Jane. Is Alex there? I need to talk to him." She said.

"No, I'm sorry, Jane. I haven't seen him. Did you guys have a fight again?" He asked.

"Yea." She said and then heard him sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks." She said and glanced down at the blue blotches on her wrists.

"I'm sorry Jane, I wish there was something I could do." He said. Jane knew he had talked to Alex about his… behavior. But once Alex started, nothing could stop him.

"No, there's nothing Chris, just if you see him tell him to give me a call, will ya?"

"Sure. Night"

"Good night." She said then hung up the phone. Maybe one night apart would do them good.

The next day she felt freer than she ever had before! Normally Alex would be calling her every five minutes to check-up on her. But it was almost ten, and he hadn't called. There was something different this time, maybe it was really over. She ate breakfast alone, but in peace.

She drove back to the brick house she had called home for so long, all she wanted out of it was her checkbook and some clothes. Upon arriving, she noticed there were several of Alex's friends there. She didn't like them, but she sure as hell wasn't scared of them!

She marched into the house and gazed into her living room and saw several of the thugs on her couch. "Hey!" Said Ken Anderson when he saw her. "Where's that jack-ass Shelley at?"

Jane shrugged and went about her business. They hadn't saw Alex either, she thought as she pulled her checkbook from a kitchen drawer. She was sure that Chris would have called her when he saw him. It was like Alex had just dropped off the face of the earth. But she really wasn't too concerned; he was a big boy and could take care of himself. She went up stares and packed a suitcase with clothes, the other stuff could be replaced.

She would finally be completely free now! She could go on all the trips and do all the things that Alex wouldn't let her do before, being alone was going to be great!

And the first few weeks truly were, her friends and family were quite proud that she had left Alex, as none of them approved of him anyway. She hadn't talked to him since she had left. It was odd, having to get back use to not being sore of having any pain in her life. But it was equally hard to get use to not having Alex in her life, she missed him and that made her angry! He had beat her, and done disgraceful things to her body! How could she miss that animal?

But that 'animal' was the same handsome man she had shared all those good times with, the beautiful, sweet, kind, gentle man she wanted to start a family with! She had been in love with him so long, she wasn't sure she could just let go and fall into a life without him.

All the anger and frustration and disgust building up in her body over flowed in the form of tears slipping from her eyes. It was times like theses that here boxing classes and her anger management classes came into confrontation. Part of her wanted to ram her hand clean through her apartment wall, and the other part of her was telling her to take a deep breath and count to ten and get paper and write down her frustrations. Fuck it! She would have to find paper, and her wall was right there.

She slammed her fist into it! The sheetrock shattered and emitted a gapping hole the size of her fist. It felt like the bones in her hand had broken just the same, she could feel warm blood trickle down her fist. Maybe the paper would have been less painful.

Suddenly there was a thunderous knocking at her door. She cursed and wrapped her bleeding hand up in her shirt and went to answer the door. She pulled back the door to reveal a dark haired young man about her age.

"Hi. I'm Evan from next door, I heard a bang and was just coming to see if you were all right." He said rather quickly.

"I'm- I'm fine thank you." She said politely, although she was a little annoyed. Why couldn't you destroy you own apartment in peace?

"Oh! Your hand, it's bleeding." Evan said pulling her hand away from her bloody shirt.

"It's fine, I dropped a glass." She lied and tried to tug her hand away from his grip, but felled.

"I looks pretty cut up, I have some stuff." He said examining it.

"It's fine really!" She said but he was already pulling her down the hall to his door. She had saw Evan a few times in the hall, they had even spoke. He was nice enough, he had even opened her door for her once when she had her hands full, she didn't think he was a murder so she followed him.

She was sitting on Evan's toilet lid and he was genteelly wiping the blood away with a cool damp cloth. "Since when are glasses made out of sheetrock?" He asked pulling a piece of it off her skin. She smiled awkwardly at him. "I guess I have hit a new low huh?" She said.

"That's okay, we all have problems, some times hitting a wall helps. But that explains the bang!" He joked and smiled up at her. She smiled at him, it was a genuine smile, she had just realized how long it had been since she was able to do that.

"Do you think we could maybe have diner sometime? And maybe after we could find a picture to cover up that hole."

She smiled again and even blushed a little bit and nodded. "I would like that." She said.

"Good." He said as he rubbed his thumb over the newly applied bandage. "I'll pick you up a six, there is this Italian place just down the street"

Evan was happy to accept her, baggage and all. He was gentle, and he loved her and all her gaping emotional flaws. He was helping her to heal. He said that the best things in life took work. He was patient and understanding, and she wanted to be in love with him. But her heart just couldn't get over Alex, no matter how much her mind told it to. She wanted to let Evan Bourne replace Alex Shelley, but she just couldn't!

One day a few months later, while she and Evan were curled up on her couch watching TV, there was a knock on her door. She left Evan to answer it. To her shock, it was Alex! She felt her heart stop beating. She lost all senses, she couldn't speak.

"Hello Jane." He said and smiled at her. "Before you say anything, I want you to know I have changed. And I am so sorry for everything I did to you, but I love you and I miss you so much baby." He said, she was so confused. It was the old Alex, everything she had ever wanted. But some how something still wasn't right. She felt like crying but she couldn't even do that, let alone anything else.

He brought his lips crashing into her's, it was like the first kiss they had shared, fiery and full of affection. Perhaps out of instinct she returned it just the same.

"Baby, who is it?" Evan brought her out of her trance and she broke the kiss. She spun around to Evan who was looking confused and hurt looking at them.

"It's Alex…" She said. Her admission was barely audible. She felt sick rising in her stomach as realization hit her. She grabbed her stomach and her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Of course Evan knew who Alex was, and he knew what he was to Jane. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Would she really abandon him for this man? This man who had done all those unspeakable things to her? He loved her, he had told her so, he had showed her! What had this man ever done for her?

Jane was sitting in the bathroom floor leaning against the wall when she saw the bathroom door open, for a moment she was unsure who would enter. But of course, it was the one man who would always come to her rescue in her time of need. It was the decision breaker she needed.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I have never pushed it on you before Jane, but witch one of us do you love?" He asked her.

She wouldn't even have had to think about it.

"I'd never been in love, I didn't even know what it meant. I just new lust, I knew when people wanted me. And Alex was everything to me, I thought I loved him. But I never knew the difference in love and lust until about ten seconds ago. I don't want lust any more, I want you!"

_Now_, and only now could Jane be completely happy. For the first time in her life she was in love and over Alex.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think? I would love to know!


End file.
